Friends 'Till The End
by RedRosePetal
Summary: Yugi's duel at dock was stressful for him. Trying to help Joey, who was being controlled by Marik. But what happened to Yami after Yugi gave the puzzle to Joey. How did Yami fair during all this? One-Shot!


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Heads up: Some of the dialogue is direct from the show (I have been glued to those episodes for days.. well 2) but some has been changed by me.

X

* * *

X

"Say goodbye to your puzzle, Little Yugi." Joey taunted.

Yugi watched as Joey slipped the eye piece out of the puzzle. He felt a slight rush of adrenaline as he thought of Yami and the void he had now been thrown into. Yugi knew that Yami hated that void and would go as far as to say that Yami was frightened of it.

"Fight it Joey." Yugi mumbled.

Joey pulled his arm back, preparing to throw the puzzle piece into the sea. Another surge of adrenaline rushed through Yugi at the thought of losing both Joey and Yami. Giving Joey the puzzle was meant to help Joey break free; if he threw it away Joey might be lost forever. Then there was Yami, if Joey threw the puzzle piece Yugi might not be able to repair it and free Yami from that void. Yami had put his trust in Yugi with this plan; he could not lose Yami after all Yami had trusted him in the plan.

"Wait Joey! Don't do it!" Yugi yelled, "Please Stop!"

* * *

The last thing he remembered was Yugi had given over the puzzle to Joey during their duel with Marik, who was controlling Joey. But now… now there was nothing. He was nothing but conscious thought, he had no vision. He had no hearing. He had no body. He could feel nothing. He was nothing. He panicked. He knew where he was. This void. This prison that he had lived in for 5,000 years. What was going on? How did this happen? If he had a voice he'd probably scream. He could not help but panic, he knew he shouldn't but he just couldn't help it. Then, suddenly, he was falling. Yami slammed into the floor of his soul room. He breathes came in short, fast breaths. What happened? How long had he been in the void for? Yami tried to reach out to Yugi and find out what was going on. But all that he felt was Yugi's fatigue, he was hurt. Concerned, Yami tried to reach out to Yugi but their link was broken. At a guess Yami concluded that Joey still had procession of the puzzle. Yami calmed his breathing down, knowing that all he could do was wait.

* * *

His whole body hurt from that direct attack, but he had saved Joey. Even though it meant he would be dragged to the bottom of the sea. He had saved Joey, that was all that matter. Yugi unfastened his duel disk and pushed it away from him. Closing his eyes, he accepted his fate.

"Don't do that Yugi, don't give up! I'm…I'm going to fix this." Joey yelled.

He almost pulled his hair out trying to think of something to do. If he released Yugi's key he could free Yugi. But the only problem was that he had seconds to do so. His eyes found Red Eyes Black Dragon and then he knew what to do.

"Red Eyes Attack!" Joey yelled.

The weakened black dragon raised its head, opened its mouth and attacked. An orange ball of light raced towards him. Joey barely felt the attack hit him, all his energy was on Yugi. Yugi was not moving, as far as he could tell he was still awake. His eyes moved to the box near Yugi, it was open. But Yugi hadn't seen it and would not be able to unlock the box in time. He didn't really know why he had ended up swing across to Yugi like Tarzan but that's what happened. He only had seconds. Stretching his hand out, he could almost reach it.

"Got it!"

There was a loud beep and the anchor dropped. He could hear his friends cry out, and Tristan running towards them. Joey cried out to him, but it was too late. Both he and Yugi had been pulled under the water.

* * *

It had been a long time now; well that was at least what Yami thought. He had no idea how long had past. Without the link to Yugi he had no idea what was happening in the outside world. Yami paced. He did not like be disconnected from Yugi; he wanted to know if everyone was alright. Still slightly feeling the affect from his recent trip back to the void and the fact that he had no contact with the outside world meant that Yami was struggling to stay calm. Yami reached out again. His whole body ached. That meant that Yugi was hurt, meaning Yami was now desperate to find out what the hell was going on. Yami pushed further through what little contact with Yugi he had. He saw Yugi being pulled into the water.

"NO!" Yami yelled, jumping to his feet.

Pushing through the link Yami tried to get full contact but as Yugi went further under the water. Yami lost contact completely… he was alone.

* * *

They were still sinking, Joey stared around. He nearly inhaled water, when he spotted Yugi floated metres away from him. Glancing down at his hand he saw a key. Yugi's key! Joey swam over to Yugi and unlocked the ring around Yugi's ankle. As Yugi began to float back towards the surface his eyes opened. Yugi and Joey looked at each other. Joey gave Yugi a small smile as Yugi floated further away, towards the surface. Joey was happy; he had saved Yugi just like Yugi had saved him. Yugi saw Joey get further away and he was in no position to help. Joey had saved him, and no there was nothing that he could do to return the favour. His head broke the surface of the water and out of instinct he took a huge breath. His friends cried out when they saw him and Yugi felt someone grab him, but he was too weak to respond. There was a lot of shouting and before he knew what was going on he was lying on the ground. His head wasn't in the right place too really process anything right now so he just lay there.

* * *

Yami panicking. He didn't like not knowing what was going on. He wanted to help Yugi, but had no way to. Yami cried out in frustration. What was going on? But just as his breathing got shallower he could feel something. It was like someone was gently brushing the link between himself and Yugi, meaning Yugi was close by. Yami's breathing increased and he got more frustration. He screamed out again, forcing his fist into a nearby wall.

"What the hell is going on!" He yelled.

* * *

Time passed slowly as Yugi began to gather his strength again. The sun had set by time Yugi had gathered enough strength to get to his feet.

"Yugi. I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Joey broke off.

"It's ok, Joey." Yugi said, smiling.

"No it's not!" Joey said, shaking his head roughly.

The others tried snapping Joey out of his, Yugi smiled as he listened. But his eyes flicked over to where the Millennium Puzzle was lying. He knew the link with Yami was broken, but he could slightly feel Yami but not enough to know his thoughts. As much as he wanted to go and check on Yami, he had to check his friends first. It had been a very long day. Looking back to Joey, who was now hugging his little sister, he smiled again. Everyone was safe and sound.

* * *

"Hey Yugi, I think this belongs to you." Joey said, "Thanks for everything."

"Thank you for saving my life, Joey,"

Yami starred. He'd been lost in his own thoughts that he had not noticed the puzzle being returned to Yugi until Yugi's voice came loud and clear into his head. A rush of memories flowed through the re-established link and Yami knew exactly what had happened. A shared a small smile, Yugi had been incredibly brave today. He sighed at thinking while Yugi had been so brave he'd been freaking out all day.

'_Thank you Yami for trusting me today._' It was Yugi.

He smiled again. He could also feel Yugi looking through the link into Yami's memories, he didn't stop him.

'_You ok Yami? After being… in that void._'

"Yes, I'm fine Yugi. You did well today."

He could tell that Yugi didn't quite buy it but had decided to drop the subject. As Yugi got involved with talking to his friends Yami smiled again. Yugi continued to impress him every day. He used so much courage today. He was proud of Yugi, so very proud.

X

* * *

X

Blimey! Was that a sappy ending or what?! You should just rename my RedSappyRosePetal. Jeez.

Ah well. I hope it was ok... it was a random idea but I hope it was good. I mean I haven't re-written this like I have the others.

Leave a review and I shall see you very soon!

-RedRosePetal


End file.
